


Fork in the road

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间大概是第一纪1XX年左右的温雅玛。没什么意义和诉求，就是最近馋肉了于是自己割一下大腿（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the road

Turgon醒来的一瞬间没能分辨此刻是早晨还是傍晚。橘色的光线暗淡而温暖，窗帘半掩着，潮水的声音轻缓而自成韵律，偶尔听得见几声海鸟的鸣叫。

 

“欢迎来到Arda的尽头。”

 

他顺着声音的方向看向床尾，Finrod从一张地图的后面探出头来。“你睡过了大半个白天。”他折起了地图放回床头柜上，随手把散开的发辫别到耳后，“每次当我在傍晚醒来，就会在一个瞬间错觉世界不复存在。”

 

“你的奇思妙想总是那么……”Turgon停顿了片刻想搜寻出一个恰当的形容词，但头脑似乎还未从漫长的睡眠中完全清醒，他有些挫败地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“昨天睡得太晚。”

 

“为了那些图纸？”Finrod伸手指向书桌。图纸堆叠在一起，几乎已经看不见桌面。

 

“啊……是的。”他揉了揉额角承认道，然后迅速地、惊讶地张大了双眼，“等等……你什么时候来的？”

 

“你终于想起这个问题了么。”Finrod笑了起来，“我是从你的窗户爬进来的。”

 

他一本正经地指了指半开的窗户。这显然是个玩笑，窗下是数十尺高的悬崖，再下面就是嶙峋的礁石和海水。

 

但当他坐到床边的时候，Turgon闻到他身上沾满新鲜的草叶和欧石南的香味，还有海风的咸腥。他看起来确实刚刚历经长途跋涉，就像一只不期而至的燕鸥，没有任何预兆，就这样不声不响地出现在这里。

 

“你该提前告诉我一声。”Turgon有些埋怨地说，“我们有多久没见了？”

 

“我不能确认抵达你这儿的准确时间，从Cirdan那里沿着海岸一路游荡过来，途中有很多值得耽搁一阵的地方……事实上我是偷偷摸摸进城的，守卫以为我是法拉斯的水手。”

 

“相对于一个合格的水手，你太白了。”

 

“但我驾船的技术可不比他们差。”Finrod伸出手，展示手心里新近被缆绳磨出的薄茧，“还有水性。”

 

他另有深意地眨了眨眼，Turgon轻咳了两声，避开了他的目光。

 

“后来呢？”

 

“我本来真的想从你的窗户爬进来，不巧正面撞上了Irisse……”

 

Turgon难得地笑出了声。

 

“然后她就领你到了这里？”

 

Finrod点了点头。“她说你还没醒，大约会一直睡到下午。她是对的。”

 

“她呢？”

 

“她带Itarille出门骑马去了。她还说……”

 

“什么？”

 

“她说见到我之后你会更加不想起来。”他俯下身凑近了些许，发梢落到了Turgon的脸上。

 

Turgon轻微地皱了皱眉。“每家都有个麻烦的妹妹。”他说。

 

“但她们几乎总是对的。”Finrod笑着答道，“那么你愿意现在起床吗？”

 

他得到的回答十分简洁。“现在不。”Turgon说着，伸手揽住他的肩往下拉，然后仰起头亲吻他的脖子，些许汗水的味道在舌尖化开。

 

“这算是相隔多年的见面礼吗？”

 

Finrod微弱地挣了挣，避开了逐渐欺近耳根的、令他不由自主地颤抖起来的亲吻。他撑起上半身想要调整一下呼吸，手肘却有些使不上劲，“我以为会换一种方式……”

 

“比如？”Turgon停了下来，询问地看向他。

 

“比如这样……”

 

他脱掉了靴子和长裤，只穿着辛达水手风格的开襟上衣和束腰短袍跨坐到堂兄的身上，单手解开腰带和束发的银扣。亚麻质地的外袍从肩头滑下去，和散开的长发一起垂落到两旁。

 

Turgon紧盯着他的指尖。

 

“你看起来很紧张。”Finrod说。

 

“是有一点。”Turgon有些艰难地吞咽了一口。

 

“总是这样。”

 

他轻笑了一声，重又俯下身去亲吻他的堂兄，从前额到嘴角，然后以舌尖撬开双唇。他将全部的体重都压在对方身上，胸膛紧密相贴，分不清逐渐加快的心跳究竟来自于谁。

 

Turgon将手臂环在他背上，顺着背脊向下抚摩。“你瘦了一些。”他含糊地说，“比上次在西瑞安……”

 

“这要感谢Cirdan那里风味奇妙的海产。那些可怕的……腌制鱼类。”

 

但他的唇齿间没有任何与之相关的味道。Turgon意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，那里残留的是雪松和橡子的气息，像初雪之下的群山。唯有那些金色发丝的缝隙之间有海的味道，他凑近前去，顺着脖颈向上咬住耳垂。Finrod伏在他的肩上，微微颤抖。他收紧了手臂，这一次没有给他挣脱的机会。

 

就像是儿时的嬉戏打闹一般，他们互相亲吻爱抚，直到双方都控制不了呼吸的节奏，薄汗让滚烫的肌肤紧贴在一起，全无缝隙。Turgon翻身把Finrod压在下面，金发铺开在枕上，湖蓝色的瞳孔因为情欲的缘故，颜色变得深如夜海。

 

“来吧。”在喘息之中对视了片刻之后，Finrod全然放松地平躺下来，伸手去解Turgon的睡袍。他的手指也有些轻颤——或者那是故意的，指节反复地擦过已然硬挺的乳尖。

 

他听到Turgon的呼吸明显地一窒，接着便收到了报复。他的双手被捉住压在头顶，双腿则被膝盖强行顶开。他侧过身想要逃开，却被不由分说地按住了腰。一侧的腿被抬高屈起，火热坚硬的东西抵在了尾椎的位置。

 

“这不公平。”他笑着抗议道，“我没有在作客时和主人扭打的习惯。”

 

“但我也已收到你的邀请。”

 

Turgon俯身去亲吻他的耳廓，气息炽热。他向里顶入时咬住他的脖颈，感到身下的身躯僵硬了片刻，细小的呻吟从陡然急促起来的喘息的间隙里漏了出来，并没有刻意地压制。Finrod的手指紧扣进床单，他把脸埋在自己的长发中，却微微地向后挺起腰。

 

他们像每一次那样紧密地契合在了一起，仿佛因此耗尽了大部分的力气一般，短暂地停歇了片刻。Finrod细碎地亲吻着堂兄手腕的内侧，像是某种催促。他很快得到了回应，猝不及防的顶送直抵最深处，他弓起背脊喊叫出声。

 

光线暗了下去，月光从海面升起以前，黑暗笼罩了整个房间。这不足以阻碍埃尔达的视觉，Turgon可以清晰地看到Finrod的鼻尖和耳后渗出细密的汗水，他吻掉了它们，自己的汗水却又滴落在相同的地方。Finrod紧闭着双眼，长而浓密的睫毛随着愈加激烈的动作和更加紊乱的呼吸而颤动着。

 

这不太常见，以前他喜欢更坦诚的目光相接。在西瑞安河畔的夏夜，他的眼底落满星光，明净如埃尔达玛的晴朗海湾。

 

Turgon低下头去将嘴唇贴着颤抖的眼睑上，这一次他被紧紧地抱住了。Finrod揽住他的脖子，将小腿环到他的腰间，用力收紧。这个动作让他轻而易举地更加深入，并因此引来一阵痉挛。他的堂弟贴近他的耳侧，断断续续地说了些什么，恳求他的怜悯或者索取更多，但声音都被淹没在临近极限的剧烈喘息之中。

 

“看着我。”他听到自己用声音低哑地命令道。

 

Finrod依言睁开了眼睛，泪水沾湿了眼角和睫毛，他花了一点时间才找到焦距。继而更紧地攀住堂兄的肩背，绷紧了腰和腿，叹息似地呜咽出声。

 

片刻后他像脱力一样松弛下来，在继续持续的激烈律动之中无所依凭。他像是感到干渴一般张了张嘴，Turgon吻住了微张的唇瓣，扣紧他的腰拉向自己，火热的深处仍在高潮的余韵中不断收紧，他没能坚持更久。

 

“我想我们应该把灯点亮。”

 

沉默持续了一小阵，他们听到彼此的呼吸逐渐平复，Finrod吻了吻Turgon的额角。他的声音听起来温软而略微困倦，“不然我大概会就这样睡着了……”

 

“那也没有什么。”Turgon回吻了他，“如果你想睡的话。”

 

“如果明早我从你的房间出去……我真不知道该怎么面对Irisse。”

 

“值得庆幸的是，你要面对的是我妹妹，而不是你妹妹。”

 

“确实。”Finrod忍不住笑了起来，“怎么连你也学会说笑话了——但至少应该洗个澡。”他撑起上半身，肌肤的摩擦让小腹上湿滑的感觉尤为明显，他有些窘迫地推了推堂兄的肩膀。

 

但Turgon没有让开，反而把他拖进了怀里。“接下去你要去哪儿？回西瑞安岛？我知道并不能指望你会在一个地方逗留太久。”

 

“这次或许会久一点。”Finrod说，他顺从地把头靠在堂兄的肩头，“因为之后我们会有很长一段时间无法见面。”

 

“这又是个预言吗？”Turgon问，仿佛被什么哽住喉咙。

 

“你知道这不是的。”Finrod停顿了一下，他的声音依然柔软而困倦，听起来漫不经心，“我找到了一个地方……而你也找到了。”

 

“……是的。”Turgon有些艰难地承认道，“你看到了那些图纸。”

 

“那高塔让我想起提里安——我希望有朝一日能有机会见到它。”

 

他把目光投向窗外，那里是一片夜色，天与海都一样深邃无光，而他们一起长大的那座雪白的守望之城矗立在这夜色以西的遥远尽头。

 

—END—


End file.
